Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. ## It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. ## Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = The Light The Light.png|Current image The Light proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 The Light proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 I think that the Light is due for a profile image change. The current one doesn't accurately represent them any more, as they no longer communicate through silhouettes. The best group shots of them are proposed. Downsides of both: #1 is outdated (includes Ocean-Master) and #2 is a pan shot. Regardless of the latter, I prefer #2. ― Thailog 23:58, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :I suggest waiting a bit to see if a better one comes along. NightwingOfTheFuture: #1 Nightwing Fan. (talk) ::i agree with the wait, neither of those work that well for a profile pic. --Zodisgod (talk) 00:24, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::IMO, I think it works fine as a profile image. Try it. The chances that we'll get a shot of all members striking a pose in the next ten episodes are somewhat nil. ― Thailog 13:20, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't put money on getting a better image in the near future. #02. – Psypher 17:34, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't see why we can't change the image now, and then, if a better one comes along, change it again. Proposal #02. [[User:Vanoden|'Vanoden']] 17:49, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I vote for #02. It shows all the current members plus Kaldur. --Shade234 (talk) 17:51, December 27, 2012 (UTC) 2 is ideal, but I think the size isn't too good. If a better one doesn't come in time maybe we should opt for a different one. Banan14kab 17:40, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Despite the problems of 02 I would still go with that. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC)